Inu Chibis
by Kawaii-Chibi-Lady
Summary: After drinking some mysterious water everyone in the Inu gang are turned into chibis! Then so does Koga! Who's next, maybe Sesshy? How will they survive as children! Humor sure to follow! R
1. The Beginning

It was a quiet day in the feudal era. "SIT!!!" At least it was... we join our group to see Inu face down in the dirt while Kagome is bandaging Shippo's leg.  
  
"All I'm saying is we aren't gonna find any jewel shards if we're just sitting around!" yelled InuYasha.  
  
"We're aren't just sitting around! Shippo hurt his leg, let me wrap it and then we can go! Okay!?" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"Feh, some demon he is! I'm only half-demon and I never have to stop for pain!" he argued back.  
  
"SIT!" (You think he'd learn by now!)  
  
"OUCH! What did you do that for!?" he yelled.  
  
"You said you never have to stop for pain, so lets go InuYasha." Kagome replied while putting away her first aid kit.  
  
"She's right you know." said Miroku.  
  
"InuYasha, you really could avoid a lot of pain if you'd just stop teasing Shippo." Sango advised.  
  
"Whatever." Inu sulked.  
  
Once again the group sets out, but soon it was dark and they had to set camp.  
  
"InuYasha, can you hear any running water from here?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, but it's faint. Probably a stream or a creek, it's coming for the north."  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go fill some bottles, we don't know how long it will be before we can get somemore." Kagome silently walked off with Shippo on her shoulder.  
  
"How's your leg Shippo?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Much better! I think I can take this bandage off soon!"  
  
"That's good! Do you want to help me fill these bottles?"  
  
"Sure!" Eager to help Shippo gathered five bottles in his little hands and stuck them under the cool water. Kagome took the remaining five and also filled them.  
  
"Okay Shippo that's all of them, lets head back!" Kagome said.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha?" said Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" he replied ignorantly.  
  
"How come you pick on Shippo?"  
  
"I've actually wondered the same thing." said Sango.  
  
"Feh, I just hate little kids! Does that answer your question?" he said sarcasticly.  
  
'Sigh, InuYasha must have had a troubling past...I wonder what happened.' thought Miroku.  
  
"We're back, and we've got lots of water!" yelled Kagome. Kagome handed everyone two bottles and they all had a quick gulp.  
  
"Ahh, this water is very refreshing! Thank you Kagome." said Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, it's kinda different, sweet you know?" said Sango.  
  
"I like it!" said Shippo. InuYasha drank half his bottle silently. What Miroku said earlier was troubling him.  
  
'Dmn, why did he have to ask about Shippo? I want my childhood thoughts gone for good!' InuYasha thought.  
  
"Okay, everyone hand me your bottles and we can call it a night!" said Kagome. Everyone gave their bottles to Kagome and layed down to sleep.  
  
InuYasha was the first to wake up. 'Wow, my head hurts.' He stood up, then fell back down. 'My sence of balance is way off too.' He walked to the creek from last night and looked in the water. What he saw almost made him have a heart attack. It was him, except he was about three and half feet tall. "What the... AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" 


	2. The Discovery

  
  
InuYasha ran back to their camp site as fast as his little legs could carry him. This took a rather long time because he kept tripping over his robe.  
  
'How did this happen?' he thought. 'And more important how do I change back?!?' When he got to camp he ran to Kagome's sleeping bag.  
  
"KAGOME WAKE UP!" he yelled in a high voice. Kagome sat up with her clothes hanging loosely off her small body.  
  
"What is it InuYasha?" Then her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "AAAHHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed. At Kagome's shriek everyone else woke up  
  
"What's going on? Is there a demon near by?" asked Sango. She stood and tried to pick up her freakishly large boomerang but couldn't. "Hey, what's the deal?" she asked struggling. Kagome ran to her equally freakishly large bookbag and grabbed a mirror.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed again.  
  
"Would you stop doing that!" yelled Inu. "Some of us have sensitive ears!" Then they heard a small cry. It was coming from Kagome's sleeping bag. They all slowly approached it. The slowly pulled back the cover and found... a baby.  
  
"Aww... He's so cute!" Kagome picked him up. "Hey guys I think this is Shippo!" Shippo was crying very loadly now, so Kagome went to her bag and grabbed a bottle of water for him. Everyone gasped.  
  
"NOOOO!!!" They yelled. Kagome stopped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was probably the water!" said Miroku. "Let us do a simple test." He grabed the bottle and went over to a patch of flowers. He looked around till he found a section of dying flowers. "Ah-ha!" He poured the water on the flowers and everyone else crowded around. The flowers slowly regained life, bloomed, then turned into little buds. group gasp  
  
"Great, now we are stuck in these usless little bodies!" yelled Inu.  
  
"So, how old are we?" asked Sango.  
  
"Well, Shippo was about eight and he's like one now, so we've shrunk about seven years!" said Kagome."So I'm like eight! I'm Souta's age!"  
  
"Yeah, and Sango and I are about ten." Everyone looked at InuYasha.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"How old are you InuYasha?" asked Sango.  
  
"You mean technically?" sweatdrop  
  
"Well, your body is like nine, so we can go with that," said Kagome. Shippo started crying very loudly, he was oviously hungry. "I think we should go to Kaede and see what she says."  
  
The group started walking towards the village when something hit InuYasha.  
  
"Hey, how are we gonna collect jewel shards in these bodies!" he yelled. sudden group stop  
  
"Oh no! And how can I go to School?!?" asked Kagome. "They won't let me in like this!"  
  
"Apparently we still have our right minds." said Sango.  
  
"So it seems." said Miroku, reaching for Sango's butt.  
  
"AAAIIIEEEEE!!!" SLAP "You lech you're only ten!"  
  
"Yes, but like you said I still have my mind. But you have a point it just isn't the same."  
  
They continued towards the village when a weasel demon jumped out.  
  
"My, what are little children such as yourselves doing out here alone?" it asked with an evil grin.  
  
"Buzz off. I'm not in the mood." said Inu. And they walked past the demon.  
  
"Get back here you arrogant little brats!"  
  
"That's it!" Inu grabbed his sword, took aim, then fell. "Oh-no! It's way to heavy!"  
  
"What do we do?!?" asked Kagome. The demon came closer about to pounce. 


	3. The Solution

  
  
The demon backed up on it's hind legs and pounced. When an arrow shot through it.  
  
"What the..." said Inu. Kaede came running down a hill.  
  
"Are ye children alright?" she asked not realizing who they were. "You shouldn't be outside the village this early in the morning! Tis feeding time ye know!"  
  
"Ah, can it old woman! We know what we're doing!" InuYasha snorted.  
  
"SIT!!!" CRASH  
  
"I'm quite confused right now, ye can't be InuYasha and Kagome! Ye are naught but children. Kagome and InuYasha are much older."  
  
"Lady Kaede, it is us! We drank some water from a stream and we woke up like this!" said Miroku.  
  
"Ahh... I see now." she said.  
  
"So can you turn us back or not?" said Inu rubbing his head.  
  
"I suppose I could, but it would take days, weeks even! Plus I'll need a sample of the water which has regressed you." Kagome rummaged through her backpack and gave the bottles to Kaede.  
  
"Here you go, this is all we have."  
  
"Ahh, this should do nicely." she said. "By the way where is Shippo?" Shippo gave a small whine, unable to talk, but still able to understand. He tried to walk, but he kept tripping and falling. So he just crawled.  
  
"What are we going to do in the mean time?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well, we will need to find a safe place for ye." Kaede said. "I fear that with the jewel shards demons will continue to come after ye."  
  
"Aw great! And just where are we gonna go?" asked InuYasha.  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
"Okay quickly now, jump in!" commanded Kaede. Kaede decided the only safe place for them to go was to Kagome's era, much to Inu's horror.  
  
"I can't believe this! First I get turned into a little brat, then I have to live in Kagome's time! This sucks!" said Inu.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with my time?!?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's noisy, it smells funny, and I can't walk ten feet without being run over by some demon on wheels!"  
  
"You mean a car?"  
  
" Hey Kagome, we have a problem. Sango, Shippo, and I have never been to your time!"  
  
"Yeah, that's right." said Sango.  
  
"Oh, it's not as bad as InuYasha makes it sound!"  
  
"Oh, really. Then just how bad is it?!?" sneered Inu.  
  
"Oh you're just in a bad mood because you're little brat now!" yelled Kagome. InuYasha fell silent.  
  
As they jumped into the well InuYasha couldn't help but think of his childhood.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
'Hey guys! Do you want to play with me?' Inu asked holding up his ball.  
  
'Are you kidding?!? Why would we want to play with you! You're no demon. You're a human.' Inu looked to his brother hoping he would say something.  
  
'Get out of here InuYasha.' Sesshoumaru said quietly. Another demon picked up his ball and threw it into the village. InuYasha was embarrassed that the other demons called him a human, but he just ran after his ball ashamed. His ball rolled in front of a villager and others.  
  
'Hey you dropped your ball!'  
  
'Oh, thank you.' InuYasha grabbed for it.  
  
'Who said I was gonna give it to you?!?'  
  
'Please give it to me!'  
  
'Oh, is the little demon gonna cry? Boo-hoo!'  
  
laughs  
  
'Stop laughing at me!' Inu yelled  
  
'Are you gonna make me you filthy low-life!'  
  
'Yeah, get outta here!' more voices cried.  
  
'Please just give me my ball!'  
  
'You want it half-breed? You can have it!' The person threw the ball at Inu and it rolled away. People started throwing rocks at Inu next and telling him to leave. Inu ran away from the taunting crowd crying. His head hurt from the ball, and he could feel his back bleeding from the sharp rocks. He ran to his mother, he knew she would help.  
  
'Mother!'  
  
'InuYasha, what happened you're crying and you're covered with scrapes!'  
  
'Some people in the village threw rocks at me and I lost my ball. They also called me a half-breed. Mother what's a half-breed?' His mother said nothing as she pulled him tighter, not ever wanting to let go.  
  
InuYasha came out of his flashback just as they landed in Kagome's era. He quietly climbed up the ladder and followed the others into Kagome's house. 


	4. Making the Grade

Inside Kagome's house nobody was complaining about Kagome's era smalling funny. In fact, in smelled really good.  
  
"Hmm...What's that smell?" asked Sango.  
  
"That would be breakfast!" said Kagome. They all ran into the kitchen were Kagome's mom was making pancakes and bacon.  
  
"Mom!" yelled Kagome. Her mom turned around and screamed.  
  
"What, who, where..." she stammered. Then Kagome's Grandpa came in.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked. Then he saw the Chibis. "Goodness!"  
  
"Grandpa it's us!" said Kagome.  
  
"But that's impossible!" he said. "I fear I need proof." Kagome pointed to InuYasha's fluffly ears and pointed teeth.  
  
"See! It is us!" she squeaked.  
  
"Yes, so it seems. But how did you get this way?" Kagome told him about the spring and what Kaede said.  
  
"So we came back here. OH, and you haven't met Sango,Miroku, or Shippo!" she pointed each of them out.  
  
"Kagome, I think I might be able to change you back!" said Grandpa.  
  
"Uh, really. I think we should leave this to Kaede."  
  
"Nonsense! Wait here."  
  
"Well, while you guys wait, why don't you have some breakfast?" asked Kagome's Mom.  
  
Everyone hurried to sit down. Kagome's mom brought out an old highchair for Shippo, and food for everyone.  
  
"Yum! Mom, this is so good!" Kagome said eating a stack of pancakes.  
  
"Yeah! Kagome this is one thing I like about your era!" said Inu eating three pieces of bacon at once.  
  
"Kagome, what do you call these things?" asked Sango.  
  
"Pancakes!"  
  
"Oh. And what about the brown, sticky liquid?"  
  
"Oh, that's syrup. You put it on your pancakes." Sango poured it on her pancakes and ate them.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you all like it." said Kagome's mom.  
  
As soon as they finished eating Grandpa came back with his hands full of stuff. Kagome's mom excused herself to wake up Souta.  
  
"Okay, children. Each of you hold one of these. Kagome you have to hold shippo too." he said and handed them each a dried frog.  
  
"Eww...Grandpa this is so gross!" Kagome said.  
  
"Well you won't think it's gross when it changes you back! Now hush!" He sprinkled water on each of they're heads and feet, then put cotton balls in their ears.  
  
"Now what?" asked Sango."Spin around three thimes and say 'Iesu, watashi wo kiata kudasai.' (AN: This actually means something that makes sense in the situation! I'm so proud!) and that should do it!" All of them started spinning and chanting as Souta walked in.  
  
"What the heck!" he yelled. "Grandpa, who are they?"  
  
"It's Kagome and her friends."  
  
"But they're so small!" Grandpa briefed him on what happened and continued to watch. All of them stopped after their third turn.  
  
"...kudasai." said Inu, then he fell over. The other did the same.  
  
"Yes! It's working!"  
  
"I don't think so Grandpa. I think they're just sick!"  
  
"Souta's...right...Grandpa!" said Kagome!  
  
Spraying tears "Why don't my cures ever work!" Grandpa asked. InuYasha and everyone stood up, and Souta ran over to them.  
  
"Guys, you're my age!" he said.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Miroku.  
  
"I'm Kagome's little brother, Souta."  
  
"Oh, your the one who likes InuYasha so much!" said Sango. InuYasha glared at her and turned away.  
  
Kagome's mom came into the room with five backpacks and coats. Everyone stared at her.  
  
"Mom, what are you doing?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Well, you guys can't stay here all day! You're going to go to school with Souta!" she said.  
  
"But MOM!" said Kagome!"  
  
"No buts. Kagome I still have some of your old clothes. You and Sango go put them on. Souta lend InuYasha and Miroku some of your clothes." Kagome's mom bent down and rubbed Inu's soft puppy ears. "And a hat for Inu!"  
  
Once everyone was ready they headed out, Shippo baby-giggling the whole time.  
  
"Have fun!" said Kagome's mom. "I'll take care of Shippo!" And everyone ran to make it on time. 


	5. The Intro and the False History Lesson

The school bell was just ringing when Inu, Kagome, Souta, Sango, and Miroku came in. Everyone else was sitting down in their assigned seats.

"Ah, who's this?" asked Ms. Fudanfuka. She kneeled down to look at the new students.

"Uh, these are my..uh, cousins!" said Souta. "They are staying at my house for a while and my mom said they have to go to school, so, uh, here they are!"

'Smooth Souta. Really smooth.' thought Kagome.

"Well, take a seat then. Today we are learning about the Warring-States Era." Everyone sat down quickly so they wouldn't make the teacher mad.

'Heh, this won't be so hard after all.' thoguht InuYasha.

After everyone was quiet Ms. FudanFuka went up to the bored and faced the class.

"Well, class, we have _four _new students today. They are Souta's cousins and will be here for a while. Will the new students please come to the front of the class?" Inu, Miroku, and Sango looked around the class expectantly.

"She means us!" Kagome whispered. The group quickly stepped foward.

"Okay, new students please state your name something about yourself. Why don't you go first?" she said pointing to Inu.

"Well, my name is InuYasha and I hate my halfbrother!" The class laughs.

"Yes, well, okay. How about you?" Ms. Fudanfuka said pointing to Miroku.

"My name is Miroku, and I'm training to be a monk. And actually Ms. Fudanfuka I was wondering if you would bear... sharp kick in the back of the leg "Ouch!"

Sango gave him a death look. "Um, never mind..."

"Well, okay what about you?" she asked pointing to Sango.

"My name is Sango, and I want to avenge my family and friends!" Odd looks from the class and teacher. "Uh, I mean my favorite colors are black and pink."

"Yes, well, anyway. How about you?" she asked poining to Kagome.

"My name is Kagome and I want to get into Tokyo University!"

"Okay. Wait, did you say your name is Kagome?" asked the teacher.

"Uh, yeah why?"

"I had a student named Kagome seven years ago! In fact she was Souta's sister!"

"Oh, uh, Kagome is a name that runs in the family! Yeah, my grandma and aunt are also named Kagome!"

"Okay then. Please take your seats and we will begin the lesson!"

Eveyone sat down and the teacher started writing on the board. In big letters she wrote: THE WARRING-STATES ERA "Okay, can anyone tell me about the Warring-States Era?" she asked. InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango all raised their hands. "Yes, um, InuYasha?"

"It was 500 years ago and there was demons running all over the place!" he said proudly.

"Yeah, and they all want a shard of the Shikon Jewel!" added Sango.

"And there was this very evil Demon named Naraku!" said Miroku.

Kagome: 0.0

The teacher stared at them for a while then laughed.

"Ah, yes! I've heard those silly little stories before! I can tell you right now that none of them are true!" she laughed.

"They are so! I've been..." started Inu. Kagome glarred at him. "I mean, um, nevermind." InuYasha sheepishly buried his head.

"Alright class, it's time for Recess!" the teacher said.

"YAY!!!!" everyone yelled. All the children ran outside to the playground to work off excess energy.

"Uh, Kagome." asked Inu.

"What is it InuYasha?" she replied.

"Um, what are they doing?" he asked pointing to the children playing. There were kids swinging from monkeybars, climbing trees, playing in the sand, and jumproping.

"They're playing! This is how kids play in my Era."

"Heh, in my time you give them a bag of mud and rocks, and they have the time of their lives!" he snorted.

"Are you spend your whole time here finding things wrong with my era?" Kagome asked. InuYasha thoguht a minute.

"Yes."

"Grr...SIT!!!"

"OW! What did you do that for!?!"

"You deserved it!"

"Wow! How did you do that?" asked a little boy.

"Uh, well.." stamered Kagome.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" asked Inu.

"Uh, Koji."

"Well Koji, there was this old woman who put tthis necklace on me, and whenever she says sit I fall down!"

"Whatever. You guys are freaks." he said and walked off.

"Why that little..." said Inu.

"Don't." said Sango.

The group walked across the blacktop looking for Souta. They found him fighting with another boy twice his size.

"Hey, what are you doing?!?" yelled Kagome.

"Huh, Kagome? Stay outta this!" yelled Souta. He tried to fight back, but he got punched in the face.

"Souta!" yelled Kagome and Sango. They ran over to help him.

"So ya' like pickin' on little kids huh?" asked Inu

"What? Are you gonna do something about it?!?" yelled the other kid. InuYasha cracked his knuckles. This reminded him too much of his childhood.

"Maybe I will..."


	6. Author Note

Sorry to all my loyal readers. I'm having a bit of a writers block right now. You know that reviews always help! (hint hint, wink wink) So I was wondering what you guys think should happen next. Should Inu beat the kid or should Kagome interfere. Should Souta handle it or be ashamed that he couldn't handle it himself? Please give your input, and I will post whatever is the most appealing.


	7. The Fight and the Punishment

AN: Thanks for all the ideas! I had a person who wanted Souta to handle it, but most people wanted Inu to wail on the kid! One person wanted Inu to beat the kid and teach Souta to fight. They were all good ideas so I put them all together! I hope you like this Chapter! It's 2:22 A.M.! I'm doing this for you guys!(points to each and every one of you) So you better review! . Anyway, if you visit my bio page it tells when I'll be updating my stories! Very helpful tool if I do say so myself!

InuYasha charged at the boy and punched him in the stomache. The boy fell to his knees in pain. InuYasha was about to hit him on the head when Kagome intercepted.

"InuYasha you can't do this! He's only a child!"

"Oh yeah? And that makes it okay for him to pick on other kids just because they are different?!?" Inu yelled.

"I didn't say that!"

"Whatever Kagome! I'm tired of people who think they can get away with this kind of stuff! They gotta learn when they're young! This happened to me once, I'm not gonna let it happen again!" InuYasha ran towards the boy again.

"InuYasha SIT!" yelled Kagome. (crash) InuYasha fell right on top of the poor kid.

"Kagome why'd you stop me?!? This brat had it coming! Just look at your brother!" Kagome looked over at Souta. His eye was already turning black and his nose was bleeding very badly.

"InuYasha, I think that when you feel on top of the boy it did more damage than when you struck him." said Miroku.

"I have to agree with Miroku on this one." said Sango. The bully sat up revealing two scraped knees and a gooseegg. (you know, those really big bumps you get on your head) Not to mention the wind was knocked out of him.

"Feh, I'm outta here." said InuYasha. He ran off and jumped into a tree.

"One of us should go talk to him." said Sango.

"I'll do it." said Souta. "Afterall this is my fault." Souta got up and walked towards the path InuYasha took. As he walked past the bully he heard him whisper,

"I'll get you for this when that freak isn't around!" Souta gulped, but kept walking until he reached the tree Inu was in.

"Hey, how ya doin'?" asked Souta. InuYasha didn't sat anything. "Do you mind if I come up?"

"Feh, I don't care." Souta was glad to get a response out of him, and quickly climbed the tree.

"Hey InuYasha, thanks for earlier." he said. "I wish I was strong enough to beat him by myself."

"How long has he been picking on you?" asked InuYasha without looking at him.

"Oh, I don't know. About a month or two."

"And you just take it?"

"Well, I'm to weak to fight back, so what's the point?"

"You know what Souta you need to learn to fight."

"Huh? Why? I'm sure He'll leave me alone now." he lied.

"Souta, I could hear what the brat said." 'I even heard him call me a freak.' he thought. Souta blushed.

"Shoulda' known I couldn't hide anything from you." he replied.

"So how about it?" asked Inu.

"You mean to learn to fight?"

"Yeah. It'll help you."

"But I'll never be as strong as you!"

"You don't need to be. You just got to learn how to make the laws of nature work for you."

"What? How do I do that?"

"Here I'll show you. Put one fist on top of the other and try to keep them together." Souta put his fists how InuYasha showed him. "Now watch." Inu easily slid his hands apart by pushing from the sides.

"Man, I'm even more weak than I thought!"

"No, it'sbecause you're pushing down to keep your hands together, and I'm coming at you from the sides. Martial Arts is all about using little force to overcome your opponent."

"Really? Cool!"

"Come on, I'll show you now!" InuYasha jumped out of the tree and ran over to Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. "Guys, we are gonna teach Souta how to fight!"

"Hey did you guys notive that when InuYasha was fighting that kid that he said 'This happened to me once, I'm not gonna let it happen again!'?" asked Kagome.

"Come to think of it, he did!" said Miroku.

"I wonder what he was talking about." said Sango.

"I believe that InuYasha had a very trouble past." said Miroku. "I'll pray for him."

"Wow, it's a good thing we had double recess today!" yelled Souta. They group had just finished teaching Souta how to attack, block, and dodge.

"Wow, Souta you have some real skill!" said Sango.

"Yeah, you should help use find Jewel Shards!" said Miroku. (Kagome gives him the death look) "I mean when you're older that is."

(DING!!!!)

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" yelled Inu, Sango, and Miroku.

"What the heck was that?!?" yelled Inu. Kagome and Souta laughed.

"It's just the school bell!" they said. "School is over for today. We can go home."

They all ran inside and grabbed their things and started to head home.

"He that brat is coming!" yelled InuYasha. "Now's your chance Souta!"

"Uh, okay!"

"Wait Souta! Try to talk it out first! If he doesn't listen than he deserves to be beat up!"

Everyone: O.O

"WHAT!?! IT'S TRUE!!!" yelled Kagome.

"Uh, okay." Souta ran over to the bully and prepared to do any fighting he may have to.

"Oh, it doesn't look like he's taking it well." said Kagome. "Obviously this kid is thickheaded."

"Oh, he's gonna hit Souta!" yelled Sango.

Just as the bully started to swing at Souta, Souta ducked, than kicked, and blocked, and punched. Before the jerk knew what happened he was on the ground. Souta came running over.

"DID YOU SEE ME GUYS? DID YOU?!?" he yelled.

"Wow Souta that was awesome!" yelled Kagome.

"Yeah, I couldn't of handled it better myself!" yelled Sango.

"Thanks guys!" Souta yelled.

As the group was walking away the bully looked up at the them. Sango laughed, Kagome stuck out her tongue, Miroku smirked, and Souta beamed. InuYahsa had to add a finishing touch though. He flashed his ears, fangs, and claws at him. It was all the kid could do not to pass out.

"That was great!" yelled Kagome.

"Uh, maybe not." said Souta. He pointed to their left. Everyone looked to where he was pointing. Walking towards them was a very angry Ms. Fudanfuka.

"I SAW EVRYTHING!!!"

'SHE DIDN'T SEE THE EARS, CLAWS, OR FANGS DID SHE?!?' They all thought.

"You were fighting with that boy over there! That's a weeks detention for all of you!" And she stormed off to tell the the other boy his punishment as well.

"Well, at least she didn't see InuYasha's ears, fangs, or claws!" said Kagome.

"Yeah, even if we have detention for a week, it was wroth it!" said Souta. And they all started off for home.

"Hey Kagome, what's detention?" asked Inu.

AN: Well, it's now 3:26 A.M. and you all have a nice long chapter to read. What do I get? A headache and chance to sleep in until noon. Please review and tell me how you liked the story with putting all the ideas together! Don't forget, if you visit my bio page it tells you when I'll be updating my stories! Ja ne!


	8. A New Change

AN: Sorry this capter is late! If you read my updates at my Bio Page you would see that my computer is being really slow and crappy. Well it's getting better now. I start school on Monday, so if a story is gonna be late I'll tell you on my Bio Page. I'm a straight A student, so it's likely I'm gonna be late once in a while. Sorry!

"I don't get it. How come we got detention?" asked Kagome. The group was walking home from school and Kagome wasn't happy.

"Well, I guess it's because we were there." said Miroku. "You know if you're involved you're also prosecuted."

"Great. If I'd have known that I would've watched from behind a bush. Then Ms. Fudanfuka wouldn't have seen me!" pouted Kagome.

"Thanks sis, you're really supportive." said Souta.

"So this 'detention', all you do is sit in a room for a period of time?" asked InuYasha.

"You make it sound okay, InuYasha." said Kagome. "This will go on our records forever!"

"But Kagome, you don't have a record here. Remember? You're a visitor!" said Souta.

"Oh, you're right!" They continued walking home with Kagome in cheerful mood.

MEANWHLE

"I could use something to drink." An unknown figure said. "I hear running water." He quickly ran to a small creek. "Kagome's scent is here. I wonder how long it's been since she came to this creek." He bent down and took a drink. "Woah, I don't feel so good." he mumbled and he past out. Hours later he regained consciousness. "I feel different. My feet and hands look so small." He stumbled over to the water to see what was wrong. (Can you guess who it is yet?) He looked in the water and screamed.

IN THE PRESENT ERA

"Mom, we are home!" yelled Kagome. Shippo came running as fast as his little legs could carry him. He went up to Kagome and hugged her legs.

"Kamome!" he said.

"Can't quite say my name yet, huh?" asked Kagome with a smile. Kagome's mom came out of the next room.

"So, how was your first day of school?" she asked.

"We got into a fight." said Inu.

"What!?!" said Kagome's Mom.

"Oops." said Inu.

"I want details!" she said and pulled out chairs from the kitchen and got them a snack. "Now tell me what happened!" she yelled.

Kagome told her mom everything that happened. "Oh my." said her mom. "Are you okay Souta?"

"Yes, Mom I'm fine." he replied.

"Thank goodness! Well, Shippo and I had fun too! Oh, I got the cutest outfits for him! And none of the mess, he's already potty-trained you know!" Kagome's mom squealed. Shippo blushed. "Well, I should probably get dinner started." and she left the room.

"Hey, InuYasha. What did you mean when you said 'This happened to me once, I'm not gonna let it happen again!'?" asked Kagome.

"Nothing." said Inu and he looked away. Then his ears perked up. And he sniffed the air. "I smell something! Out by the well!" InuYasha ran outside with everyone following him. They looked around. "There." said Inu. He was pointing to the well. A small hand popped over the side. Then the body of a small child came out.

"Hey Kagome." he said. He came out of the shadows and everyone gasped. There stood a ten-year-old Koga.

AN: Ha ha! Just when things were getting back to normal BAM! I screw it up! I love messing with my stories! Ha ha! Sorry, anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I now have 39! Whoot whoot! Sorry this capter is short, like I said my computer is being craptastic. Well, please review!


	9. Here's Koga

AN: Hi everybody! You know those people that are really curious and when they want to know the most trivial thing they stop at nothing to find the answer? Well, I'm one of them. I wanted to know how long it would take me to scooter to my school which is 4 miles away! But, like I'm the kind of person that would do that!! I mean that's just stupid and a waste of time right? I mean who in their right mind would do that?!? Ha ha ha! It took 35 minutes. 30 on the way back. Anyway, I'm in a especially good mood today because I don't have school, my dad bought me the Azumanga Daioh DVD box set, I'm having Ramen tonight, and I got to read Manga all day while my annoying little sister ran amok at Chuck E. Cheeses! Anyway on with the story!

"Koga?" asked Kagome.

"Yep. It's me." he said walking over to them.

"And just what are you doing here?" asked Inu.

"The old lady at your village said that I should come here with you guys, Muttface. I think her name was Kaede." he replied.

"Don't call me Muttface!" yelled Inu. He started to run towards Koga when,

"SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome. (CRASH!)

"Will you stop doing that!" he yelled.

"Oh, Koga you're so cute when your little!" squealed Kagome.

"CUTE?!?" yelled Inu. He instantly jumped up. "YOU NEVER SAID I WAS CUTE!!!"

"WELL I WAS A LITTLE FREAKED OUT AT THE TIME! I MEAN WE JUST SHRUNK SEVEN YEARS!" yelled Kagome. "Besides, I didn't say you weren't cute." she said. InuYasha blushed.

"Kagome, Sango, Miroku, InuYasha! Dinners ready!" yelled Kagome's mom from the house.

"Hey Koga, would you like to join us for dinner?" asked Kagome.

"Hey sure. Thanks Kagome." he smiled. "Hey Dogbreath. How about a race?"

"What? Now?" he asked.

"Sure, first one inside wins." he replied.

"You're on!" yelled Inu. And they took off, of course Koga has Shikon Shards jammed into his legs so of course he won.

"Ha! I beat you!" yelled Koga.

"Yeah, because you got Jewel Shards in your legs you cheater! I'd like to see you win without those you basta..." Kagome's mom walked into the room.

"INUYASHA, YOU WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!!! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU TALKED BACK IN THE FUEDAL ERA, BUT WE'RE IN MY HOUSE AND WE GO BY MY RULES!" she yelled.

"Yes, ma'am." grumbled Inu. Koga snickered, then Kagome's mom saw him.

"Oh, and who's this?" she asked. Kagome and the others finally came in.

"That's Koga." said Kagome. "He got changed too."

"Okay then, I'll bring an extra bowl out!" she said and went off to the kitchen. Everyone sat down and waited for her to bring the food out. Miroku sat by Sango, and Souta sat down next to InuYasha, and Kagome sat in between Koga and Inu.

'This should keep them from fighting!' she thought.

"HA! SHE SAT NEXT TO ME!" yelled Inu and Koga at the same time.

'Or not...' Kagome thought with a twitching eyebrow.

"KAGOME, WHY DID YOU SIT BY HIM?!?" they both yelled again.

"Look, I'm sitting by both of you, so chill out." she said. Kagome's mom came out with the food.

"Since there's so many of you I made the quick, easy, and tastiest meal out there! Ramen!" she said. "That's your favorite isn't it InuYasha?"

"Yes it is!" he said grabbing a bowl and some chopsticks. (Whee! I had Ramen tonight! Wait I already told you that! Sorry!) Koga also took a bowl.

"Thanks Ms. Higurashi." he said politely.

"Oh, your welcome! My aren't you a cutie!" she said. "So are you friends with Kagome?"

"You could say that. I love her." he said.

"Oh, I thought Kagome liked InuYasha!" she giggled.

"MOM!" yelled Kagome.

"Hah! Ya' hear that Koga?" said InuYasha. "She likes me!"

"So?!? Her mother said that not her!"

"Don't ya' think her mom knows her a little better than you do!?!" he yelled.

"Boys! Settle down! I'm sure Kagome likes both of you!" said Kagomes mom.(Kagome does anime fall) "Now please, just eat your dinner!" InuYasha and Koga stopped arguing and started to eat. After a while Koga started whispering to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome?" he whispered.

"Yeah, what?" she whispered back. Koga whispered something in her ear and Kagome started giggling and looking at InuYasha.

'That creep!' thought Inu. 'Two can play at that game!'

"Hey Kagome!" InuYasha said out loud.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked. InuYasha whispered something in her ear and Kagome started giggiling and looking at Koga.

'That smelly mutt!' Koga thought.

"Kagome!" Koga yelled. Kagome looked at him.

"Kagome!" yelled InuYasha. Kagome looked at him.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!" they both yelled. Kagome was utterly confused as to who she should listen to. Miroku and Sango just sat there watching the verbal tennis match.

"Kagome will be lucky if she doesn't get brain damage shaking her head back and forth like that." said Sango.

"I agree." said Miroku.

"Wat dey doing?" asked Shippo still working on his English. (Actually it should be Japanese, but you know what I mean!)

"Dueling." said Miroku.

"Men." said Sango as she continued to watch Kagome suffer mentally.

AN: Yay! Another chapter completed! Sorry it's late, but my internet was down. I hope you liked this chapter! If you did review! If you didn't and you have lots of bad stuff to say, then you can just buzz off! Nah, just kidding I love all of ya'! Oh, before I forget! I like to include my readers in my stories so I have a new interactive event! Fluffy Time!!! If you want a fluffy moment between Inu and Kagome in the next chapter write a review with the words Inu/Kag in it. If you want one between Kagome and Koga write a review with Koga/Kag in it. If you don't want a fluffy moment between Kagome and anyone say Kag/None in your review. If you want a fluffy moment between Miroku and Sango write Mir/San in your review. If you don't want one between Miroku and Sango put either Mir/None or San/None in your review! You are free to pick more than one! When it's time for me to write the next chapter I'll tally the votes and whatever has the most will be featured in my next story. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to vote if you want the fluffy moment to be the way you want it to be! Oh, I just love bringing fictional characters together!!! Ja Ne!!!


	10. AUTHOR NOTE

CHECK MY PROFILE TO SEE MY UPDATES!!! PLEASE NO ONE REPORT THIS FOR NOT BEING PART OF THE STORY OR ELSE BARELY ANYONE WILL READ IT!!! SEE YA'!!!


	11. Midnight Request

Inu Chibis Chapter 11: Midnight Request

AN: Okay, I know I said I'd make a fluffy moment, and I will, it's just hard right now...any ideas? This chapter is quite short, but at least I updated! We're finally getting a new and better computer so I'll be able to update more often! Sorry for the delay!

After dinner everyone went to Kagome's living room to relax. Of course with Koga and InuYasha in the same room it's never "relaxed".

"I'm going first!" yelled Inu.

"No, I am!" argued Koga. Kagome had just taught them the finer points of videogames and Inu and Koga were already fighting... like children.

"Guys! It's multi-player! Both of you can play!" yelled Kagome trying to settle them down. 'There, now they'll stop bickering!' thought Kagome.

"Well, I'm first player!" yelled Inu.

"No, me!" Koga yelled back. While Inu and Koga were fighting Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Souta started playing Super Smash Brothers Melee.

'Forget them, I'm kicking butt!' thought Kagome.

After an hour or so of videogames and insignificant fighting Kagome's mom told them they had to get ready for bed.

"Uh, mom?" asked Souta.

"Yes dear?"

"Where are Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Koga gonna sleep?"

"Oh, dear. Hadn't thought of that!" Everyone took a moment to think.

"Well... I could share a room with Kagome." said Koga innocently. Then he smirked at Inu.

'What!?' thought Kagome blushing.

'That creep!' thought Inu about to smack Koga.

'I should try that!' thought Miroku with a smile and a glance at Sango.

'I don't like the look in Miroku's eyes!' thought Sango worriedly.

'Man am I tired!' thought Shippo with a yawn.

"No, I don't think so... it wouldn't be proper, even if you're in child bodies!"

'Alright Mrs. Higurashi!' thought Inu with a smirk.

"Kagome why don't you take Sango and Shippo." said Kagome's mom.

"Makes sense." said Kagome and Sango.

"Souta, you take Miroku, Inu, and Koga."

"Alright mom." said Souta.

"I'll get some toothbrushes and sleeping bags." said Mrs. Higurashi.

After everyone got pajamas and brushed their teeth they headed for bed.

"Oh, Sango!" yelled Miroku as Sango walked past Souta's room.

"Yes, Miroku?"

"Would you like to join me?" he smiled and patted his sleeping bag.

"In your dreams Miroku!"

"I certainly hope so!" and he rolled over and went to sleep.

'That little lech!' thought Sango with a twitch.

"Alright everyone lights out!" yelled Kagome's mom. After all the lights went out Mrs.Higurashi went to bed. But not veryone was asleep. Silently, someone snuck out of their room and down the hall.

"Kagome!" someone whispered. Kagome didn't even move. "Kagome!!" the person whispered a little louder. Kagome flinched a little. 'This is getting no where...' the person thought. He went over to Kagome and tapped her on the arm. Kagome woke up.

"Miroku!" she whispered loudly in a confused voice. (Ha ha! You thought it was Inu or Koga didn'tcha! Didn'tcha! Don't deny it!)

"Shh! Not so loud!" he whispered covering her mouth and pointing to Sango and Shippo. "Come with me!"

'What the heck is going on!?' Kagome thought.

AN: Oh, what does Miroku want? Only I know! Wha ha ha! Just wait and see! Yet again I want help!!! Any fluff ideas for Kagome/Inu/Koga or Sango/Miroku? Send your ideas! Check my Bio Page for updates! Oh, and who wants me to add Sesshoumaru? I'm open for suggestions! Sayonara!


	12. Midnight Advice Twice

Chapter12: The Midnight Advice...Twice

Slowly Miroku and Kagome made their way down to the kichen.

"Okay Miroku... what's up?" asked Kagome. Miroku pulled a chair out from the table and sat down. He stared at his feet and mumbled something.

"Imeenmawiddlemelp..." he muttered.

"Excuse me?" asked Kagome. Miroku sighed again.

"I said I need a little help."

"With... with what?"

"Sango." Kagome gave him a very surprised look which quickly turned to anger.

"It seems to can handle that well enough on your own!" she said sarcastically.

"No! I mean for real! For some reason Sango doesn't seem to like my...charm."

"Charm is not the word! It's more like...advances!"

"It's not my fault I'm confident in my sexual prowess!" Miroku said. Kagome laughed, but Miroku looked completly serious.

"You're...serious?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, wow! Where to start! Well, it's about time you asked for my help!"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I mean it's about time you asked a girl for help instead of using your dumb pick-up lines!" she said with vigor.

"Gee, thanks." .sweatdrop.

"Okay Miroku. Here's what you do!" Quickly Kagome took out a notebook and told him what her plan was to win Sango's affection.

"Wow Kagome. It sounds like you've thought about this a lot!"

"Uh, of course I haven't!" she said throwing the notebook in the trash. "Now, let's get some sleep. You got a big day tomorrow!"

InuYasha was lying on his sleeping bag staring out the window when Miroku tip-toed back into the room.

'Wonder what he was doin'.' he thought. 'I probably don't want to know!' he thought rolling over onto his side. Just as he was about to fall asleep Koga let out a loud snort and scratched his head. 'Stupid Koga!' he thought, 'Ruining my life even when he's asleep!' Inu stood up and walked over to Koga. Inu silently leaned over and and put his mouth by his ear. Inu made his voice all high and squeaky. "Oh Koga! It's me Kagome! I love you so much! Kiss me Wolf-Boy!" he said in his ear.

"WHAT? Kagome?" Koga yelled jumping up. Inu was rolling on the floor laughing his head off.

"Hey Koga! What's wrong!" laughed Inu.

"You Mutt! You're just being stupid because Kagome likes me better!" Koga growled. Inu stopped laughing.

"WHAT? Yeah right! She likes me so much more than you, ya' stupid wolf!"

"Oh yeah? Then why did you pester me and wake me up?"

"Because Oh Wise One, you snore louder than a congested bear demon!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

They continued yelling at each other until Kagome's mom heard them and came to Souta's room.

"What's going on in here?" she asked rubbing her eyes. She walked into the room and her eyes became the size of dinner plates. Inu had tied Koga's legs feet and hands behide his back and was jumping on him. Koga was trying to wiggle loose, but gave up and just bit Inu's ankles instead.

"Ow! You had enough? Huh!"

"Never!" .CHOMP.

"BOYS! You stop this right now!" she yelled. Inu stopped jumping and Koga stopped biting. "InuYasha and Koga you have to stop fighting! If this is about Kagome then you have to find a better way to impress her! No decent girl wants two boys beating each other up over her! Well, maybe a little... But that's not the point! Why don't you make her breakfast or something!"

"Huh..?" Inu and Koda stammered. "Breakfast?"

"Sure, why not! Now go to bed!" she said and turned on her heels and left. Koga and Inu slowly goy into their sleeping bags.

"I'm making her breakfast you know!" said Koga.

"Well, so am I!"

"Mine's gonna be better!"

"Yeah right!"

"BOYS! WHAT DID I SAY?" Kagome's mom shouted from her room.

"I'll just make mine first!" whispered Koga.

"We'll see!" Inu whispered back. Inu turned over onto his back so he didn't have to look at Koga. 'I have a couple tricks up my sleeve.' he thought. Unfortunatly (however good for the fans! ) Koga was thinking the exact same thing.

AN: So how was that? WELL? I hope you guys liked it! Please review! Check my Bio Page to see updates! Lata' Losers! JK! Luv ya' all!


	13. Sneaky Cooking and a Cute Poem

AN: Finally! An update! I don't know why I'm saying this…. you guys are all probably thinking it though! Sure, it's been 2 ½ years, but you all still love me, right? Tee Hee! I thought so! (avoids daggers being thrown at me) My, my, you all have tempers! JK I know I deserve daggers, swords, blowtorches, hacksaws…sorry, I have a violent mind…anywho look at it this way, before I was in 9th grade and now I'm in 11th so my grammar, writing skills, and typing speed are all up! Hopefully this means fewer errors, less revision time, a more interesting story, and quicker chapters! I'M GOING TO WRITE AGAIN!!! Enough with this little soliloquy, on to the story!!!

Inu Chibis Chapter 13: Sneaky Cooking and a Cute Poem (what more could you want!?)

'6:47' thought Inu. 'I should have breakfast done by 7:30!' He quickly snuck down the stairs and into the kitchen. "I should find one of those books with the recipes in it…" Inu said aloud.

"You mean a recipe book?" Koga snickered as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Koga!? What are you doing down here!?" Inu said taken aback.

"Making Kagome breakfast of course!" he said smugly. "And I've already picked out a recipe!" He said with a haughty laugh.

"Well, I'll just find a better recipe! I know what she likes more than you do!"

"Well, good luck! I hid ALL the cookbooks!" InuYasha paled considerably when Koga said that. However, Inu always being an intelligent dog demon (HA!) he replied,

"Well, I had breakfast here yesterday so I can just wing it!" he said with little confidence.

"Good luck, Mutt!" Koga sneered and took his recipe card over to the counter.

"I don't need luck!" Inu sneered back. 'I need a miracle!' he thought.

40 MINUTES LATER...

Kagome woke up and stretched. 'Ah, what a beautiful day!' she thought. She rolled over and shook Sango awake. "Sango, wake up! Today is gonna be a great day!"

Sango rubbed her eyes and gave Kagome a dry look.

"Why do you say that?" Sango said grouchily. (Sango, like me, is not a morning person…)

"Oh, just a feeling…" Kagome said cheerfully. She was thinking about Miroku and her conversation the night before. "Oh, I'm so excited!" Kagome squeaked.

"Kagome, I love you and everything, but do me a favor…put a sock in it."

"Oh, come on Sango! Let's go downstairs and get some breakfast! It smells like my mom is making eggs and bacon!" This put Sango in a better mood and she quickly rolled out of bed and watched Souta run to the bathroom. Kagome laughed at her brother.

"All right, let's go." As Kagome started walking down the stairs she suddenly had a sly smile on her face.

"Say, Sango? Do you think you could get the boys up?"

"Uh, sure…" She was very unsure of why Kagome had that dumb smile on her face, but she went into Souta's room anyway. "Souta, Miroku, InuYasha, Koga?" she said loudly as she walked into the room. Now, seeing how Koga and Inu are in the kitchen, and Souta is relieving himself, it left only Miroku in the room. "Guys? Are you in here?" Sango asked again. She looked around and found a note on the floor. 'What's this?' she thought. She picked it up and opened it. (Oh oh, she is quite the snoop, isn't she?)

Dear Sango, as it is hard for me to express my true feelings for you I have decided to write you a poem instead: Presents are great, when wrapped with a bow, but the best gift would be you, my precious Sango.

Sango's heart skipped a little when she read the poem. 'That's so sweet…' she thought. Suddenly, Miroku came out from behind the door.

"Um, hi Sango…" he said awkwardly.

"Miroku…" she stammered.

"Do you like it?" he asked shyly.

"The poem? Oh, Miroku, I love it!" she said with a smile. She ran forward and gave him a hug. Miroku blushed.

'Kagome was right, poetry is the way to go!' he thought. 'Now I just have to resist the urge to grab her butt…' When Sango pulled away from Miroku she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Why don't we go get some breakfast?" she asked Miroku smiled and grabbed her hand. Sango blushed profusely at this.

"Let's go!" he yelled and pulled her from the room.

When Sango and Miroku entered the kitchen, they say Kagome sitting at the kitchen table with a small smile on her face. She smiled a little brighter when she saw Miroku and Sango holding hands though.

"Hey, guys…" she said weakly. Sango looked around.

"Kagome, where's your mother?"

"She left…but it's okay…Koga and InuYasha made us breakfast…" Kagome said with a sigh. Sango looked shocked.

"They…made breakfast?" she said with disbelief. "So are we still having eggs and bacon?" she asked smelling the air. "It smells like they did all right…"

"Yeah…" stammered Kagome.

"What?" asked Miroku suspiciously.

"Actually they made pancakes and French toast…I don't wanna know why it smells like eggs and bacon…" Kagome slammed her head down on the table almost positive that InuYasha and Koga were going to burn down the house.

"So when are we going to…um, eat?" asked Miroku already dreading how it would taste.

"Any minute now, I'm sure…"

T.B.C.

AN: And another speedy chapter completed by your brilliant author! Wahaha! (avoids yet more daggers) Jeez, you guys are testy…anyway, I already have the next chapter planned out so it shouldn't take to long to write…from now on I'm going to try to get one new chapter for each of my stories at least once a week. Oh, by the way if you were reading my other story, "Azumanga Daioh Flour Babies" (quite hilarious, if I say so myself) you'll be happy to know that it's also updated! So without anything left to say (amazing, right?) I bid you ado! Ja Ne faithful pawns! Er, I mean uh, readers!


End file.
